My Scary Lovely
by MoCha chubby
Summary: Sulitnya punya pasangan yang psikopat


My Scary Lovely

Genre : Drabble (tapi maksa)

Pair : GonxPalm, ShalnarkxFeitan, GonxKillua

Warning : shounen ai, sedikit OOC dan dijamin aneh

Maaf kalau masih jelek maklumilah saya masih pemula ^_^

Dan salahkan ujian yang membuat saya stress sampai berpikiran lebih baik membuat fanfiction saja daripada belajar. Hehehe...

Di sebuah lokasi di daerah Geurau, tepat setelah Gon menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Shoot demi bisa masuk ke NGL bersama Killua dan Palm.

Palm yang kesal karena Gon telah melenyapkan kesempatannya untuk pergi ke NGL agar bisa bersama gurunya, memberi Gon sebuah hukuman diluar nalar. Kencan.

~1 hari sebelum kencan~

"Kau yakin dengan itu? Dia pasti akan jijik dengan itu." tanya Killua pada Gon yang sedang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di semak-semak.

"Hemmh.. aku yakin dia akan menyukainya." Jawab Gon yakin.

"ya sudah. Aku tidak tanggung kalau dia menyerangmu." Sanggah si bocah imut berambut silver dibelakangnya.

"Ya,, eh Killua besok aku pergi sendiri saja ya?!" pinta Gon pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"Eeeeh,,," Killua tampak kaget. "Hehehe, ya tentu saja kau kan kencan. Besok aku akan berlatih seharian di gym besok" Lanjutnya dengan muka yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin, padahal dalam pikiranya nggak ikhlas sama sekali. _'aku akan menjagamu dengan baik Gon, aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah denganmu.'_

~skip time ke hari kencan~

Matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam di balik tubuh pegunungan menyisakan lukisan kemerahan-merahan membuat keadaan terasa nyaman. Ditambah dengan ribuan kunang-kunang bertebaran di atas danau dan pohon bakau di tengahnya yang bagai disulap jadi pohon cahaya oleh formasi kunang-kunang. Menemani dua pasang manusia di tepi danau yang tengah menjalankan hukuman 'kencan' mereka.

"Nee Palm,, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya sang pria yang lebih tepat di sebut anak-anak kepada seorang gadis remaja cantik dikirinya.

"Ya Gon, apa itu?" jawab gadis cantik bermata fuschia yang sedang memberi hukuman 'kencan' pada Gon.

"kenapa Palm ingin bersama denganku? Apa alasannya?" tanya Gon pada Palm.

"Seharusnya aku berada di gym berlatih keras dengan Killua. Kami belum cukup kuat menghadapi Shoot, apalagi Chimera ant dan aku harus menyelamatkan Kaito. Aku sudah berjanji. Jadi, Palm kenapa kau ingin bersamaku?" Jelas Gon dengan serius pada Palm yang tengah menatapnya sendu seolah tampak bersalah.

"Heeeh apa yang kau katakakan?" tiba-tiba Palm mengeluarkan aura psikopatnya.

"Hiiii..." hanya itu ekspresi ngeri Gon mengingat perkiraannya bahwa Palm akan sadar adalah benar-benar salah. Sekarang Palm pasti akan mengeluarkan pisaunya dan berusaha mencincangnya. Siap-siaplah untuk kabur Gon. Memang sulit berhadapan dengan psikopat yang punya naluri membunuh yang tak terduga, tidak seperti pembunuh profesional yang membunuh hanya saat misi.

.

.

Di area pertokoan di kota dua makhluk sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sambil mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, kota Goreau memang tidak sepi walaupun sudah malam.

"Haah.. Kenapa kita harus berdesak-desakan hanya buat beli game Shal?" tanya pria bertubuh mungil dengan wajah tak terdefinisi.

"Karena ini game yang terbatas. Yah memang tidak selangka Greed Island tapi aku benar-benar ingin game ini buat koleksiku. Hahahaha.. sekarang aku sudah dapat." Ujar pria satunya yang berambut pirang yang sedang memainkan PS-nya.

"Maniak game.." gumam si cowok yang menggunakan jaket berkerah sampai wajah disampingnya.

"Hehehehe..." tawanya menanggapi omelan pria mungil itu.

"Kita kesini cari informasi tentang semut, bukan shoping game Shall. Kenapa juga harus aku yang ditugaskan denganmu? Tidak Shizuku saja." cerocosnya pada Shalnark 'sang gamer sejati'.

"Karena aku maunya sama kamu Fei.." ucapnya sambil menoleh pada pria mungil disampingnya yang wajahnya sedang mem-blushing.

"Ckk.." decak Feitan sok kesal sambil membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam pada jaket berlambang tengkorak yang sudah menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Kau semakin manis kalau seperti itu Fei. Hehehe.." Godanya lagi pada Feitan, rekan kerja sekaligus ukenya.

"Bodoh,,, ayo cari makan. Aku lapar." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar merah.

"Heiii, tunggu aku.." Shalnark mengekor Feitan ke arah resto di seberang jalan.

Duaak...

Shalnark menabrak atau lebih tepatnya ditabrak oleh seseorang yang tengah berlari. Membuatnya berada di posisi yang bisa membuat orang salah mengerti karena sekarang ia terjatuh dengan menindih seseorang di bawahnya.

"Eh gomen sudah nabrak,,," ucap sosok yang tergeletak dibawahnya itu membuat Shalnark kaget. "errr tapi bisakah kau minggir dulu?" pintanya lagi

"Ya tentu, eh kamu..." ucap Shalnark terpotong menatap wajah si penabrak yang tengah ditindihnya tanpa beralih dari tempatnya walaupun sudah berkata 'iya'. Hal itu membuat beberapa persimpangan mulai muncul di dahi Feitan dan juga orang lain di sekitarnya.

"GYAAAA... BERANINYA KAU PADA GON-KU." Teriak seorang gadis berambut acak-acakan dengan pisau dapur ditangannya yang hendak menyerangnya.

"Uwahh..." Shalnark berhasil menghindarinya walau hampir kena dan itu membuat Gon terlepas dari tindihannya(?).

"Beraninya kauu..." Gadis mengerikan yang kita ketahui bernama Palm ini masih terus menyerang Shalnark.

Triingg...suara benda logam berbenturan.. (ga tau sfx yang cocok)

"Jangan berani-berani menyerangnya." Seorang pria yang memegang pedang dan payung memeringati Palm dengan aura yang tak kalah psiko dengan aura Palm.

"Hyahhh... kau berani padaku?" Palm berhenti meyerang Shalnark dan mengambil pisau lebih banyak dari sakunya. Satu, dua, tiga... dan author nggak mau ngitung lagi mau menghindar soalnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Ucap Feitan mulai menyerang Palm bertubi-tubi dengan pedangnya.

Criing... triiing... criiing...

Mereka bertarung di tengah area pertokoan tanpa sadar sudah mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitarnya. Sedangkan Gon dan Shalnark hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop dan menahan malu melihat pasangan mereka yang over psyco itu.

The end

MoCha : berakhir dengan gaje disini, karena udah pagi dan saya harus baca buku sedikit untuk ujian nanti hehehehe.

Killua : aku munculnya dikit banget... .

MoCha : hihihi kamu ga usah muncul banyak-banyak, temenin nee-chan belajar Kalkulus dan Fungsi Kompleks aja (cubit pipi Killua gemes)

Killua : makasih, mending dikejar-kejar sama Palm (phobia mathematic mode)

MoCha : yah adik saya kabur... Sudah dulu aja yah

Mohon reviewnya yah reader-sama ^_^


End file.
